Rain's Story
by horsecrazy5672
Summary: Rain has a shocking past that will affect the clans greatly. A dark silence falls over the lake as the cats prepare for the most difficult battle of their lives. Then Rain's kits are born with powers so great no one is ready for what befalls them . . .
1. Flash Backs

Rain padded up a steep hill, quickly tiring. She stopped to catch her breath and licked her swollen belly. She continued to trot up the hill, hoping to see something useful beyond it. Exhausted, she reached the top.

The pregnant she cat examined her surroundings, opening her mouth and breathing in. The sun was to her left, indicating she was facing north from the sunset. To her east there was dense forest, and to the west were rolling hills and open valleys. She inhaled again, opening her mouth. She smelled no cats but a strong scent of mouse.

Rain crouched down, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of her belly, and waddled towards the scent. She saw the little brown mouse huddled by some leaves a few fox lengths beyond her paws. She couldn't pounce now, so she moved closer, moving her paws silently and not making a sound. She checked the direction of the wind, made sure she could make it to the mouse in a single leap, and pounced. She caught it successfully and sat down. Rain ate her prey and examined her surroundings again.

"I must hurry," she muttered to herself. If her kits were born before she reached the clans then she wouldn't be able to carry them and she would die along with her babies. She sighed, frustrated.

The small valley before her was very rocky and difficult to get through. Gazing over the land, she spotted two large boulders next to each other and went to examine them for an opening. She padded down the other side of the hill and sniffed the two rocks. Nothing strong, and there was a hole between them just wide enough for her to get through, so she crawled through the aperture.

The inside was just big enough for her to stand up and move around. She smelled a faint scent of an animal, maybe a cat, but it was from many moons ago. She made sure she was alone, found some bedding and made a small nest, falling asleep almost right away. It was dark, and then:

"_RAIN, WATCH OUT!!!" Rain heard a commotion behind her and then felt hard paws slamming into her back. "Wah?!" She struggled to get up, confused about what just happened. When she managed to get up, she saw Bramble, laying behind her, motionless. "BRAMBLE!?" she cried, touching her nose to his soft brindled fur. "Bramble, say something!" she wailed. She franticly looked around trying to figure out what happened. They had been walking along a cliff wall. She looked over the side, seeing a large boulder laying on the ground. "No!" She cried. "My mate! Bramble! No!" She cried in despair. She layed down beside him, never wanting to leave his side._

Rain awoke with a gasp. She was afraid of sleeping after what happened. She sniffed and slowly got up. Stretching her legs, she crawled out of the small cave. The moon was starting to fade, but the stars still shined brightly. Scrambling onto the boulders, she gazed upward. Ever since she was a kit, she heard many stories about the clans. They believed that when a cat died, then he or she would join the stars and live forever. "I love you, Bramble," she whispered. The wind blew gently and ruffled her ear fur. "What will I do without you?" she whispered. A star shot across the sky and vanished behind the trees. She made a wish, and curled up into a tight ball. She tried to fall asleep again, for the kits, but it didn't come. She finally sat up in defeat and jumped off the boulders. Looking at the sun as it rose from the horizon. She decided that today she would try to cover as much distance as possible. She wasn't tired and was filled with energy from her thinking of Bramble. She thought back to them chuckling and having fun-she needed it, but sometimes, you can't have fun alone.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I really need ****nice**** critics, maybe if you think I should tweak things, or you find a mistake. Only ****nice**** reviews please! I will report any bad ones without hesitation. I am a new writer so I need some confidence =). Thanks!**


	2. Stranger

"Mousewhisker!" Mousewhisker turned to see Brambleclaw padding towards him. "Come with me on patrol. Firestar wants to increase border patrols because of the battle." Mousewhisker dipped his head, following him to the thorn tunnel. Thornclaw, Squirrelflight, Foxpaw, and Berrynose were all waiting for them. Brambleclaw ran to the front and ducked out of the camp.

The crisp morning air made Mousewhisker shiver as he followed along beside Berrynose. The patrol made their way towards the Windclan border, everything undisturbed. Mousewhisker sped up a little bit, loving the feeling of the wind in his ears, the brisk leaves crunching under his paws, and the exhilaration of being with his clan mates. This was where he belonged, and he loved it.

Arriving at the border, Brambleclaw set scent markers, while Mousewhisker and his clanmates sniffed around, making sure everything was well. Satisfied, they made their way to the Shadowclan border, doing the same. "You may hunt until sun high, and then come back." Said Brambleclaw padding off with Squirrelflight and Foxpaw. Thornclaw sped off in the opposite direction, disappearing into the brush. "Let's go," Berrynose said, bluntly. Ever since Berrynose became a warrior he acted above the others, and Mousewhisker hated it. "I'm going to hunt by myself, thanks." Mousewhisker said coolly, as he padded off. Berrynose gave a huff and trotted away. Feeling a little bad, Mousewhisker turned and began his hunt.

Rain padded along the mushy grass, the sun high in the sky. Thinking about how to find the lake and the clans, she stopped to catch some food. Parting her mouth, she smelled mouse, but it was faint. Rain continued, hurrying this time to catch up for lost time. She was headed toward some woods; unsure if the Clans would be there or not, she slowed when she got to the forest. Her stomach growled again and she decided to give in and hunt.

After she finished, she realized that she had wandered off her path. She looked around, the ground was very dry and cracked and there wasn't much grass. Sighing, she took off toward the forest. Not seeing that there was a cat in front of her, she smacked into its side, falling back.

Gasping, Rain picked herself up and faced the stranger. It was a big, long haired, black tom. He was standing tall, his muzzle had many scars and his fur had clumps missing. Rain backed away, apologizing. He spoke. "Peace, my young queen." Rain looked at him and dipped her head. "Greetings," she said, neutrally. "Are you from around here?" he asked. "I've never seen you before." Rain paused, wondering how much she should tell the stranger. "N-No, I have traveled for many moons, seeking the clans," she mewed and he nodded, understandingly. "I can show you to them-they're not far from this little valley," he replied. Rain brightened up. "I'd like that." The tom turned, facing toward the open hills, and started trotting away. "My name his Shade, by the way."

Mousewhisker settled down outside of the warriors den with his vole. There were other warriors there, but he still felt lonely. He chatted for awhile, finishing his vole and standing up. "Mousewhisker!" Mousewhisker looked over his shoulder to see Firestar trotting towards him. Mousewhisker turned to face him. "Daisy's kits are ready to become apprentices, so I would like you to mentor one of them," he said in a low voice. "Very well." Firestar nodded, approvingly. "The ceremony will be held tomorrow at sun high." He added, padding away. Mousewhisker watched him walk briskly over to his senior warriors and sit down. Mousewhisker felt ecstatic. He couldn't believe he was going to be a mentor in less then one day! Mousewhisker wanted to celebrate with someone, but there was no one.

Sighing, he glanced over to the nursery, gazing at where Toadkit and Rosekit played. He liked Toadkit, a lot. They had similar personalities and similar colors, as well. He would be happy to mentor him. _Don't want to get my hopes up though_. He thought. Rosekit was small, but full of unending energy. She would be quite a challenge to mentor. _I bet Birchfall is the other mentor_, he thought. Mousewhisker needed a challenge, though. He had too much time on his hands and, by Firestar's judgment, he would be a good mentor._ I'll have to wait and see, I guess._

Rain struggled to keep up with Shade. He walked briskly and with purpose, and this was his slow pace. Rain grew frustrated and slowed, needing to rest. "Sorry," Shade said, matching her pace. "I do it self consciously," he said, chuckling. "It's fine," Rain mumbled. "I would be able to keep up if I wasn't carrying kits." Shade chuckled again. "It's life; you'll be an excellent mother, I have a good feeling. "Thanks," Rain said, grumbling from her sore paws. "We're almost there," Shade said, glancing down at her. Rain grumbled, wanting to stop and rest.

Awhile late, Shade led Rain up a hill that overlooked the lake. "Here we are. I can go no further. My best wishes to you, young queen," Shade said, starting to back away. "Shade, I can't thank you enough," she replied sleepily. Skeet nodded in understanding, and turned, running off faster than Rain had ever seen a cat do before. "Jeezuz," Rain grumbled.

Rain looked out beyond the lake. There were never ending trees to her right, open grassland to her left, and the scent she had been waiting for for a long time: cats. Rain let out a long sigh. I'm here at last-but now what?

**Hey you guys, thanks so much for reading! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything like that, this is me first story and I'm trying my best to make it good. Please review! I want to know what you guys think. so review, review, review! It makes me happy! haha.**


	3. Thunderclan

**RPOV – Rain's point of view**

**MPOV – Mousewhisker's point of view**

**RPOV**

The sun was setting rapidly and Rain needed to find the clan cats, so she trotted to her left facing the sunset. The area was very open and big, and she didn't like the feeling of it. She sniffed the ground and picked up a scent, pursuing it. The lake was far away so she headed toward it, picking up pace. Looking around and examining more she saw a patrol of cats streaking towards her, even faster then she saw Shade running! Rain tried to keep an innocent look on her face, thinking about what she would tell them.

**MPOV**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang through the camp as cats rose from their dens. Mousewhisker stood up, stretching his legs. Today would be the day he became a mentor. He saw Daisy rapidly licking her kits fur as they squealed and jumped away. Spiderleg looked on proudly, licking his paw. Mousewhisker padded to the High Ledge feeling nervous. _What if I embarrass myself? _He thought. His mind flashed back to when he got stuck in the Sky Oak and Cinderpaw had to come up and get him. _I still have to prove myself._

When the clan was gathered Firestar spoke: "We gather today to name two new apprentices," he began. "Toadkit, come forward." The kit walked up to Firestar. "Birchfall, you are ready for an apprentice, I want you to see to Toadkit's training. Train him well, and pass on the skills that Ashfur has taught you. Birchfall padded up to Toadkit and they toughed noses. "From now on this apprentice will be known as Toadpaw. Turning to Rosekit he told her to come forward, then he faced Mousewhisker. "Mousewhisker, you trained hard and well to become a warrior, although you are young I believe that you will do a great job mentoring this apprentice." Berrynose hissed, angry that his brother had become a mentor before him. Firestar snapped his head around to warn him. Berrynose looked away from his piercing green eyes, mumbling under his breath. "From now on this apprentice will be known as Rosepaw. Mousewhisker padded forward and touched his nose to Rosepaw's. "Toadpaw, Rosepaw!" The clan chanted. Mousewhisker puffed out his chest and gazed down at Rosepaw, he was up to the challenge.

**RPOV**

Rain dipped her head, feeling self conscious as the patrol examined her. "Get off of our territory!" Rain looked at the scrawny clan cat and almost chuckled. They were so tiny to her! But Rain remained polite and cleared her throat. "Peace, clan cats." She mewed. The youngest one of the group hissed and fluffed up its fur even more. "What do you want?" Spat the leader, she assumed. "I am looking to join your clan, my clan was killed and my mate died while we were traveling." She meowed clearly. Some of the cats looked interested but a few remained hostile. "Thunderclan will take in a poor rogue like you, now get off of our land or you'll wish you'll never have been born!" Rain dipped her head again. "Very well, then would you point me to Thunderclan's borders?" She asked trying not to bite their heads off._ I'm pregnant!_ She cried to herself. _What mouse brains!_ She spat angrily to herself. The leading tom growled and walked forward, the rest of the patrol surrounding her. Rain shifted her weight and followed.

When they arrived at a small river they parted and let her through. "Don't tell me how to find them or anything." She mumbled.

Jumping across the stones she landed heavily on the other side with a grunt and padded into the woods. _Finally!_ She thought. _That open grassland is a pain!_

The sun was set now and she could hardly go any further so she walked around, looking for a safe place to sleep. She would find Thunderclan tomorrow.

**MPOV**

Mousewhisker yawned leaving the warriors den and padding into the clearing. Cinderpaw was by the fresh kill pile, grooming. "H-hi Cinderpaw." He said. _Fox dung! Why did I stutter!! _He thought angrily. Cinderpaw looked up. "Hi Mousewhisker!" She obliviously didn't notice how nervous he was, ether that or she just didn't want him to be embarrassed. "I was just uh. . . getting some fresh kill. Cinderpaw looked around. "Stay here and eat with me, there's no one else awake yet." Without thinking Mousewhisker replied: "Okay!" _Ugh what am I thinking! _But he grabbed a mouse anyway and gave Cinderpaw the best one he could find. "Thank you." She said taking the mouse. They ate in silence, but Mousewhisker just liked being with her. "I need to talk to you." She said. Mousewhisker waited. "I know you feel bad about my leg." She said looking him in the eye. Mousewhisker didn't look at her. "Cinderpaw," he said searching for words, "you have no idea how bad I feel about it." He replied looking down. "I should have had this conversation earlier but. . ." She swallowed. _Where did all this courage come from? _He wondered. Cinderpaw looked up at him. "I know it wasn't your fault." She said not taking her eyes off of him. Mousewhisker looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "You know that's not true." He replied. "Yes, it is." She said still gazing at him. Mousewhisker worked up the courage to look down at her. "Would you have hurt your leg if hadn't gotten. . . stuck in that tree?" He said angry. He hated to be reminded of what happened. "Don't feel bad! Please! It hurts me even more to see how much you take your anger out on yourself." Mousewhisker looked into her eyes. His heart quickened and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. _I'm in love with Cinderpaw!_ He cried to himself.

Cats were starting to rise from their dens and Mousewhisker decided it was time to train his new apprentice. Birchfall padded up to him. "Do you want to go out and show Toadpaw and Rosepaw around together? He asked. Mousewhisker nodded and the trotted off to wake the pair.

Mousewhisker poked his head through the Apprentice's den entrance. Toadpaw was awake licking his paw and running it over his head. "Ready to go?" Mousewhisker asked. Toadpaw glanced up. "Yes let me wake up Rosepaw, we'll be there soon!" he said excitedly. Mousewhisker nodded and padded into the clearing.

Birchfall was waiting for him patiently. "Why don't we show then around our territory today?" He suggested. "Of course." Mousewhisker nodded turning to face the apprentice's den. Rosepaw scrambled out and sprinted up to them. Toadpaw followed more slowly. "What are we doing today?" Rosepaw asked shivering with excitement. "We're going to explore the territory." Birchfall replied. "Mousewhisker, Birchfall!" The two new mentors turned to see Cinderpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw heading towards them. " Can we go with you?" Cinderpaw asked. Mousewhisker glanced down at her leg, then up at Birchfall. "Sure, as long as its okay with your mentors." He replied. "It is!" they all replied in unison. "Okay, let's go." Mousewhisker said turning towards the camp entrance. Birchfall padded next to him with their apprentices next to them and the three other apprentices trotting behind them. "Let's show them the training area first." Mousewhisker suggested. "Yes, that sounds good." Birchfall replied.

Arriving at the training area, Birchfall told the new apprentices about what the area was for and how often they would train. Rosepaw asked many questions as they headed towards the Windclan border. Mousewhisker answered them, he was just like her as an apprentice. Arriving at the border Mousewhisker asked the apprentices what they smelled. "It smells strong and stinky." Rosepaw observed. "Yes, that is Windclan." Mousewhisker answered. "Theres a another smell to!" Toadpaw said inhaling deper. "It dosent smell like Windclan." He said. Mousewhisker sniffed. "Rogue." Birchfall growled. "Foxpaw! Take Toadpaw and Rosepaw back to camp and warn Firestar." He said quitly. Foxpaw dipped his head growling at the two young apprentices squeals of protest. "Theres no time for arguing." He said herding them towards the camp and dashing into the trees. Mousewhisker looked around, preparing for an attack. I'll look this way." He said turning to where Foxpaw and the two other apprentices had gone. "Cinderpaw, come with me." Birchfall said trotting towards the Windclan border. Cinderpaw didn't argue and followed. Icepaw looked at Mousewhisker. "Come with me." He said as she nodded.

Mousewhisker smelled the ground, following the rogues scent. Suddenly there was a yowl and sounds of battle. "Rosepaw!" He cried streaking off.

**RPOV**

Rain yowled in pain as her nose was split open. The red tabby lurched at her again. Trying to defend herself she jumped into the air, landing on him, but he twisted and raked her disposed belly. "NO!" She cried. Suddenly there was a loud cry. "FOXPAW!" The tabby below her stopped and she rolled off, writhing in pain. "This cat is PREGNANT!" A deep voice said. Rain didn't look up, she was in too much pain. "Go to camp and tell Leafpool to prepare herself!" The tabby dipped his head in shame and ran off, two other young cats following. Rain opened her eyes and found herself looking into two soft green eyes. "Can you get up?" He asked. Rain was speechless. His dark green eyes were mesmerizing. "I- I d-don't k-know." She said shakily. Just then two other cats burst into the small clearing, looking around wildly. "Mousewhisker! What happened!" A light brown tom asked alarmed. "She's pregnant." Mousewhisker (or so she assumed) said, not taking his eyes off of her. "Well she looks badly hurt, we need to get her to camp." A she-cat said close behind her. Rain studied his eyes more. Sadness? Shame?. . . . . . . Love? How could he love her when he hasn't even said more then a sentence. Her heart started to pound. "Mousewhisker!" Mousewhisker finally snapped his head from her eyes and looked at the tom. "We need to get her to camp." He repeated. The toms helped her up, while the she cat walked behind.

_I'm finally here._ She thought. _I can start a new life._ And then her vision ebbed and all went black.

**So that's the end of Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE review! The more reviews the faster I update! So review, review, review! Thanks!**


	4. Rain's Past

**MPOV**

Mousewhisker gently set down the pregnant she cat in Leafpool's den. "That will do, thank you Mousewhisker." She said grabbing some herbs and setting them next to her. "Jaypaw, fetch some cobwebs, we will need a lot." She said not looking up. Jaypaw padded away. "Mousewhisker, you can leave now, go and talk to Firestar, he'll want an explanation. " Leafpool told him gently. Mousewhisker hesitated then looked at the light grey she cat and into the clearing.

Birchfall, Foxpaw, Icepaw , Toadpaw, and Rosepaw were surrounded by cats, wanting to know what happened and who the stranger was. "Is she your mate from another clan?" He heard Berrynose spit. "Of course not, _I'm _a faithful Thunderclan cat," He replied hotly. Berrynose spit again and backed out of the crowd. Firestar called to the cats for a meeting to start and everyone turned their attention to him. "_What_ is going on!?" He demanded. Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Cinderpaw, and the four other apprentices stepped forward. "Firestar, let us explain. . . privately." Birchfall said looking up at the fire colored leader. Firestar nodded and dismissed the clan as he bounded down the high ledge and lead the witnesses and his senior warriors out of the camp.

They trotted along silently and emerged into the training area. Sitting down. He called the two warriors forward, the five apprentices sitting behind them. "Start from the beginning." He said wrapping his tail over his paws and watching them. Mousewhisker nodded to Birchfall. "Well. . . we were taking our apprentices out for the first time to explore the woods and Cinderpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw wanted to come so we let them because it was okay with their mentors." Firestar nodded motioning for him to go on. "So we left, and showed them the training area, then went to the Windclan border." Birchfall continued. "Toadpaw, smelled something besides Windclan and asked what it was so we inhaled, and realized it was rogue." Firestar nodded again and Birchfall continued. "So, I told Foxpaw to take Toadpaw and Rosepaw back to camp and warn everyone and Cinderpaw went with me and Mousewhisker went by himself, to look for the rogue." Firestar's eyes hardened a little but then they became soft once more. "We heard screeching and fighting so we ran as fast as we could and found Mousewhisker looking at the she cat and the apprentices were gone." Firestar turned his gaze on Mousewhisker. "I didn't attack her!" he blurted. Firestar grunted. "He wouldn't attack a pregnant she cat, Firestar, while we were running we also heard him screaming that she was pregnant." Birchfall looked at Cinderpaw for back up. She nodded, "It's true Firestar, he didn't attack her." Firestar looked satisfied, but turned his gaze once more on Mousewhisker. "Who attacked her then?" He asked looking at the apprentices. "I did." Foxpaw said sighing. Firestar nodded, telling him to talk. "Well, when we ran up to the clearing I ran into her and she scratched me, out of alarm, I realize that now. So we fought and then Mousewhisker and Icepaw came." He finished. "Okay." Firestar said getting up. "Go back to camp while I talk to my senior warriors." He added turning to face his senior warriors. "As you wish." Mousewhisker said leaving the training area.

**RPOV**

Rain awoke, her belly and nose throbbing. She was covered in spider webs. "Eww!" She cried tearing them off. "Hey! Stop!" A tom called padding into her view. He was a small, slender, gray tom with bright blue eyes. "Why?" She whined. "Because," he said patting them on again, "they help to stop the bleeding from your wounds." He said gently. She sighed, making it extra long. "I now your annoyed, but you need rest and you need to keep those on, that was a nasty belly wound." He replied. "Fine. What is your name?" She asked. "Jaypaw." he replied. "I'm Rain." She said rolling onto her side and trying to fall asleep again.

Failing she sat up, wincing from the pain. Her mouth felt dry with thirst and her paws were sore from traveling. "Thirsty?" Jaypaw asked. Rain nodded curtly and Jaypaw padded away further into the den.

Rain looked around, the air was filled with the scent of plants, and she spotted the herbs stacked neatly in cracks throughout the wall.

Jaypaw padded back into sight, dropping a ball of moss at her paws. Rain licked it greedily and sat back down as Jaypaw carried it away.

"Leafpool?" A deep voice called from behind her. Rain whipped her head around looking at the cat curiously. "Firestar," Jaypaw said padding to the entrance of the den, "come in, Rain is awake."

A big tom pushed through the brambles sheltering the den and looked at Jaypaw. He had strong muscles and looked young but had a wise looking face and eyes. His pelt was a shockingly red-orange color, like fire. "I would like to speak to. . ." He looked at Rain. "Rain." Jaypaw told him. "Rain, in my den, if she can make the climb?" He asked turning his gaze back to Jaypaw. "Yes, she can." Firestar nodded and pulled his eyes back to Rain. "Follow me, please." He said softly but with authority. Rain said nothing but rose to her paws and padded after him.

When Rain emerged into the clearing she gazed around at their camp. It was much more organized then her old clan, and she suddenly felt a pang of home sickness. _It would be much better with Bramble here. _She thought to herself. Cats stared at her and she dropped her head, ears burning. She didn't feel very welcomed. Firestar stopped at a rocky ledge and looked back at her. "Can you climb this?" He asked again. _Didn't somebody already answer that?_ She thought but kept it to herself. _Stupid hormones, I hate being rude!_ "Yes." She answered shortly. Firestar bounded up the rocky ledge and paused at the top, waiting if she were to need any help. Rain climbed up slowly, not wanting to hurt her kits or herself. Firestar trotted into a small cave when he saw that she had made it up safely and she followed him in pursuit.

The gray and white tom that had saved her was in the den. _Mousewhisker._ She recalled, her heart fluttering. His gaze followed her movements as she padded in and sat next to Firestar. Firestar nodded to a red tabby she cat. "This is my mate, Sandstorm." Sandstorm stood and touched noses with Rain. "Welcome." She purred. "This is Mousewhisker, one of Thunderclan's newer warriors." Mousewhisker grimaced but nodded kindly at Rain. "And this is my deputy, or second in command, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw nodded curtly, eager to get the meeting started. Firestar faced Rain and nodded, a sign for her to talk. Rain cleared her throat.

"Well. . ." She didn't know where to begin. "My. . ." Rain searched for words. "Clan I guess you could call them." Rain watched Firestar, searching his eyes. "We didn't a warrior code. We were somewhat like your clan just not as. . .organized." Firestar's eyes were blank as he took this in. "We were assigned mentors like the clan cats are. I finished my training about six months ago." Firestar's face was thoughtful. "We were striving." Rain struggled to keep going and her voice shook with terrible memories. She swallowed and kept going. "I was out hunting with my mate, Bramble, that day." Sandstorm laid her tail on Rain's back, comforting her. "We left for a few days. We had no duties to be done and we both had finished our training so we left. A celebration I guess you could call it; everyone gets one."

Rain was shaking now and her paws slowly slipped down so she was laying on her belly, hiding her face. "Everyone was dead." She whispered, not wanting to look back up. Firestar glanced at Sandstorm. Brambleclaw's face hardened and Mousewhisker's eyes widened. Rain pulled herself together and stared at the wall, forcing herself to continue. When we got back my clan lay scattered around the camp, bloody and cut open, howls of pain still on their faces. The smell of fear and death still lingered. We checked everyone, they were all dead but our leader, Rose. She was the best fighter in the clan, but she was still dying." Rain recalled painfully. "She watched us and tried to get up, b-but she couldn't." Rain closed her eyes. "She just looked at me and then she whispered: clans." Rain looked up at Firestar. His face hard but his eyes sorrowful. "I didn't know what she meant at first. I brushed it off to get more out of her. 'What happened?' I asked. All she said was 'black'. What am I supposed to get out of that?!" Rain laughed angrily. "She repeated it all day. Then she shuddered and opened her eyes. 'They're coming.' And then she died." Rain looked back at the wall. "We were scared mentally from the sight of our clan mates ripped to shreds and strewn across the camp like fresh kill." She spat. "Who would do such a thing?" Sandstorm whispered. "They were cats." Rain said answering their mental questions. "The camp reeked of the sent." Rain sat up now. "We buried the cats and fled, searching for the real clans." Rain looked away from the cats, now to the very familiar wall. "Bramble died. A boulder fell on him and he was crushed." Rain looked down at her belly. "The kits are all I have left." She whispered. "I traveled by myself, hunted for myself, found shelter, and somehow, made it here." Rain turned her attention fully to the cats around her. "Please," she whispered gazing at each cat. "let me stay." Her gaze stopped on Firestar and she looked into his green eyes, searching their depths. He was sorry for her. She could tell. Firestar cleared his throat. "How did you know where to find us?" He asked. "Dreams." Rain whispered. "My clan told stories of the warrior clans by the lake, that was-" Rain was cut off. "Dreams!?" Firestar asked his eyes boring into hers. "Y-Yes. Dreams." Rain was startled by his outburst. "What were they like?" Rain didn't need to think for this answer. "A cat. . . with gray fur. A she-cat. She led me here. Well most of the way at least." Firestar glanced at Sandstorm. "Bluestar." He purred. "Thank you Rain. You may return to the medicine cat den. I would like to speak with my deputy, alone." Rain nodded and padded slowly out of the den. "R-Rain?" Rain heard a voice behind her and she stopped.

**MPOV**

"R-Rain?" Mousewhisker padded effortlessly to catch up to her. She stopped, gazing into his eyes, and suddenly, he couldn't move. "Yes?" Mousewhisker was lost in her unstoppable and mesmerizing beauty. "Uhhh." Mousewhisker was lost for words. Rain sat inpatient. "Yes?" She repeated. "Well, I uh, um, I. . . hope you can, uhh. . .stay." He finally got it out. "Thank you, Mousewhisker." His heart fluttered at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. "I need to go to the medicine den." She stated, getting up and bounding down the ledge. Mousewhisker sighed and followed to the clearing. He padded to the fresh kill pile and picked out a scrawny mouse. The young warrior chewed thoughtfully, letting his thoughts wander. _Firstar has to let her stay! She's pregnant!. . .But what would the clan think? _ Most of the cats were clustered below the High Ledge, waiting for Firestar to come out and tell them what was going on. _Ether way Firestar wouldn't make her leave. She wouldn't be able to travel or fend for herself. She would die._ Mousewhisker was jerked back to the present as rocks scattered down into the clearing and looked up to see Brambleclaw, Sandstorm and Firestar bounding down the ledge. Brambleclaw and Sandstorm jumped into the crowd while Firestar skidded to a stop on the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join my beneath the Highledge!" He yowled.

**Duh duh duh! Cliffy! Im evil, yeah. Lol. Anyway, review PLEASE! I wont update until I have at least 15!!! Then you will know what happens! Squee!**


End file.
